1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to 3D displays and, more specifically, to a shutter glass drive scheme for sequential-color stereoscopic-3D displays or other shutter-glass-based displays such as multifunction displays, such as shutter-glass displays for secure-viewing and dual-channel modes.
2. Background of the Related Art
Known systems for driving 3D displays and observing such 3D displays include the use of shutter glasses. Known systems lack an efficient use of the driving voltages and reaction times for the shutter glasses. There is accordingly a need for improved drive schemes for shutter glasses used in color-sequential stereoscopic-3D displays.